happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Old Mrs. Shelly and I (part 1)
Old Mrs. Shelly, I remember her from when I met her when I was 11. I was scared of her because she lived in a big old spooky looking house at the end of the street. I would say the house was built around the Victorian Era. Some friends dared me to go up and ring the doorbell... they promised me all their Pokemon cards if I was able to do it. I gulped nervously as I walked up to the door... I hesitated.. I was about to either run back to safety and get 200 free Pokemon cards, or get caught and be in big trouble, not to meantion I'd likely have to go inside the scariest looking house in town. I reached up and rang the doorbell, but... I was stuck, I was paralyzed. My friends calling for me to run, but my legs forgot how to move. The door slowly opened... I went pale, this was it. I would be in trouble. I could hear my friends hopping back on their bikes and fleeing.. oh how noble of them. So, this was it... then the door opened, showing a nice, friendly looking old woman. She softly said in a slightly raspy voice, "Hello there, dearie." I nervously said, "H-hi Mrs. Shelly. You have a very nice house." Mrs. Shelly replied, "Well thank you. I would let you in, but my late husband let in a stranger once and the stranger took all our butter. It wasn't great when I tried to make some cookies without it." I replied, "I can assure you I won't steal any butter." Mrs. Shelly looked at me and said, "You... you're Grant Stenton's little girl, right?" I nodded. Mrs. Shelly smiled at me and said, "Well, then you're no stranger at all." I was let into the house.. the inside was more warming. The walls were a light rose shade and the floor was a soft white rug. I followed Mrs. Shelly to the living room. It was really nice in there, I mean, huge, it could have been used for small parties, there was a chandelier made of crystal hanging on the ceiling, however, it was a small one. The furniture was old time-y too. She entered the room with two glasses of water and a plate of rice krispie cakes and set them on the coffee table by a blue upholstered couch. ".... Rice Krispie cakes... those are my favourite... how does she know?..." I thought to myself "You can sit where ever you'd like to sit." Mrs. Shelly said as she sat down in a large red chair I said, "Thank you Mrs. Shelly." Mrs. Shelly smiled and softly spoke, "So, how is your father?" "Good... but how do you know my dad?" I replied slightly nervously Mrs. Shelly took a sip of her water as she said, "Well, a long time ago, back in the 60s, I used to babysit your father. back when he had just turned 2 and his parents needed a night out, I they would drop Grant over here. Him and I would play camping in this living room, we'd tie a rope on a chair and then the other end to another chair and drape sheet over the rope to make the tent as the corners of the sheet we'd put books under. He loved when I gave him Rice Krispies as a snack, they were his favourite. He grew older, and I would make Rice Krispie cake for him and instead we'd race slinkies down the stairs and play with coloured dough making dinosaurs." then Mrs. Shelly got a more saddened tone in her voice as she sighed, "then your dad became 12, and he was old enough to stay by himself at home. I missed watching him. He still would mow the lawn from time to time to help me, but it wasn't the same." I felt sad for her, so I replied empathetically, "Mrs. Shelly, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Mrs. Shelly replied, "All kids grow.... and you can call me Elanore." I smiled, stood up and hugged Elanore Shelly. I felt sad for her. I asked her politely, "Would it be alright if I visited you when I headed home from school?" She nodded and I ended up staying until it was almost super time and I had to go home. I had enjoyed my visit, and I hoped it would be a start of a great friendship. To Be Continued Category:People http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Mrs._Shelly_and_I_%28part_2%29[[Category:Happy]]